Urban
by Jerod2447
Summary: A Man and his Friend decide to do some urban exploration in an abandoned city... and they discover horrors they never imagined were possible. A short, horror story I wrote that has very little, to no connection to any of my other stories.


Urban

A Man sat with his therapist in a session. He looked like a wreck, dark circles were under his eyes, his hair was in disarray, and his eyes were red. He slumped in his chair and held his head.

The therapist was well-dressed and held a pad and paper and beheld a calm understanding look. "Welcome back, are you ready to continue?"

It was clear that some deep anxiety was set in the Man's mind as he began to speak.

A forest covered one side of the small city, the other side lay bare to the light swampland; only a two-lane road connected the ruins to any semblance of civilization.

A Man and his Friend drove up to the edge of the abandoned town. It was very early morning and from the outskirts, it looked like one of many ghost-towns that had been left behind; either when some kind of disaster happens or civilization had progressed beyond its usefulness.

The two guys each carried cameras (body cameras and more traditional digital ones), pistols, some water and food. The desire to seek out the ruins of mankind and show them to the world pulsed through their blood. They were urban explorers and loved the thrill of discovering long-forgotten places and the city met the criteria quite well.

They slipped on their backpacks as they stepped out of the truck and checked to make sure they had everything. They exchanged excited and eager conversation to run around their new playground as they went through their gear.

"What's the story of this place again?"

The Man shrugged, "Place fell upon economic hardship and everyone moved on. From the repots, it's been abandoned since the sixties."

"Sounds like our kind of place, how'd you find it?"

"Scrolling through the normal sites I use. This was newly posted so this is our chance to explore it before anyone else. Plus this'll get my own site more views hehe."

His Friend chuckled lightly, "Dang right, got everything set?"

Once done, they set out towards the city and quickly came upon the wall that surrounded most of the city. They activated their body-cameras before they took to scaling the wall. It wasn't that big a wall or too thick, so the two men had no problem climbing over it. They leapt into a pile of bushes and scanned their immediate area.

Once over the wall, the two were instantly immersed into the dark, murky, ruined city. The place asserted itself on them and they were hit with a wave of dread. Still, the feeling was not uncommon to them, given their hobby; it was natural for them to go into places that were often foreboding.

They climbed out of the bushes and onto a cracked road. The Man lifted up his camera and took a few pictures of the decrepit town.

"Well this is a cheery place…" The Friend commented under his breath as he too, took a few pictures.

"Indeed, well let's get a better look." The Man grinned lightly and hit his friend in the arm playfully.

They moved deeper into the city. The place had a dank, invasively-rotten air to it; the kind that forces itself down your throat and fills your lungs up. It gave a similar sensation to that of drowning, one was able to breathe. It made every breath noticeable and loud.

The dark sky lacked the typical, warm colors of a sunrise. It was a cold blue-grey with the lightest tinges of yellow in it as the sun has slowly just began to rise. The shadows of buildings covered most portions of the town, looming like watchful, but uncaring and decaying sentinels of the forgotten place.

Nature had tried to reclaim the site, yet had failed to. Withered, brown remains of plants that had tried to reclaim the locale lay like corpses to the place's inability to support any life. The area lay bare; like a dead, festering scar upon the Earth.

Seeing the dead plant-life, the Man thought aloud, "Whoa…what's with the plants?"

"Dunno… maybe come chemicals spilled into the ground?"

"Must be," The Man took a few more pictures before they continued deeper into the ghost-city. The silence of the town was louder than any of the men had heard before. It was far different than of the other deserted towns, buildings, or passageways they had explored before. It made each footstep of their quite loud and yet also seemed to oppress the noise too.

The sensation of being conscious of every breath, heartbeat, and movement yet the cold, invasive feeling of outward oppression on those sounds steadily beat into their being a dread and gloom that slowly grew the further on they pressed into the city.

The quiet, cold stillness of the morning and the lack of wildlife began to taunt the minds of the two. The lightly, receding shadows and slow approach of dawn offered just a tad of comfort to the men as they stayed on the main road.

Along the way, the Man saw one of those newspaper vending machines. Out of curiosity, he peered through the stained, dusty glass. He used his sleeve to wipe away some of the dirt and grime on it before looking into it again.

From the front-page of the local newspaper; he saw mainly everyday, average articles and headlines. One read of local vandalism, another about the city's library having a fundraiser, and one other about a local doctor receiving acclaim for his work on treating both physical, and mental diseases.

"Dr. Brennan?" His Friend asked as he looked over the paper.

"You know him?"

"Read about him in one of my textbooks. His research into psychology and treatment of various disease was near-revolutionary. Had no idea he was here though."

He then approached a small shop and tried the door. It was locked and he smirked lightly as he drew his lock-picking tools. As he worked to pick the lock, his Friend walked up behind him.

"Show off," His Friend chuckled lightly.

"Aaaand… got it." The Man winked as a click was heard and he opened the door. The shop was small and he quickly realized there wasn't much to see, so he headed back out.

A very brief glimpse of movement from the side of his vision caught the Man's attention. He quickly turned to face it but was greeted by an empty doorway of a building. He studied it for a second and walked up to it.

"See something?"

"Thought I saw something move," the Man said as he looked into the room. The few rays of sunlight managed to show the entrance of a small hotel. He scanned the slightly-cramped and cluttered lobby and saw nothing but up-turned and/or broken furniture. The place, despite its smaller size, looked like it had seen plenty of business.

"See anything?"

The Man shook his head. "Naw, must've just been jumping at shadows."

"Don't doubt it; this place is giving me the creeps."

"Isn't it great?" The Man smirked as he walked back over to his Friend.

His friend chuckled and nodded. "Sure is creepy, ready to get moving?"

As the two progressed, the mist began to get thicker and thicker and the ominous feeling of dread grew along with it. Both men's bravado and sense of exploration was slowly whittled down. The Man, saw twice more, movement, but not the source of it.

The excitement of the two slowly started to shrivel; the sense of exploration began to be replaced with unknown fear.

"Maybe… we should go back?"

His Friend looked around with a nervous expression, "Not a bad idea…"

The Man felt a brief bite of pain before darkness surrounded him.

He awoke and groaned, the cold ground against his face sent shivers down his spine. He shakily looked around and shook his Friend's shoulder a bit. "Hey… ugh… wake up…"

"Uh… what?"

"Wh-what happened?"

The Man looked around to see if he could find anything to explain their blackout. Lying on the ground beside them, were a couple of rocks, big enough to fill a person's hand. There was also a pile of stones behind them.

"Looks like some rubble fell and hit us…" He groaned as he stood up. "Ugh… how long were we out?"

"Looks like it's still morning…"

The Man looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "The sun's setting, not rising!"

"What?! Well let's go, the day's gone and I don't wanna be here after dark."

"Agreed," Both men quickly composed themselves and they started to turn back towards the way they came.

Slow, methodical footsteps rang out behind them. They interrupted his Friend and both men felt a slight shiver go down their spines as they turned around.

A figure, slightly tilted to one side, stood down the road. The mutilated thing seemed to stare at them from the distance. It's jaw, and inner throat looked to have been torn out years ago; leaving an empty, exposed cavity with black, rotten blood covering its torso. One of its eyes was gone, the eye socket covered over in sick flesh. The one remaining eye was a black, dead orb that hovered in the socket. At the end of its dangling arms were hands, but in lieu of fingers, there were knives and rusty nails. The horrid stench of putrefied tissue hit the air as the abomination gave a low, dark, guttural growl and started to move towards them.

The Man's eyes went wide as hard terror surged his mind and body. He cursed aloud, along with his Friend and both of them took out their guns and aimed it at the thing. They each fired three rounds accurately at the approaching monster. Their bullets impacted rotten tissue and the rotten beast just kept coming.

The Man's eyes went wide, sheer panic built in his chest as both he and his Friend took off; sprinting away from the torn and rotten thing.

They both looked back and yelped as the monstrous thing was alarmingly close. Its speed couldn't have been discerned by its appearance.

The Man's pulse was absolutely nuts, everything instinctive in his body propelled him to get away from that thing. He felt his lungs drawn in the cold, dead air and force it back out again. His muscles burned as his fear forced them to move as fast as they could. The terror buzzing in his mind blocked out all other emotions and thoughts as he ran. The lowering sun did nothing to soothe the intense drive to get away.

The two petrified men ran down alley ways and passages before ducking into a building. The Man and his Friend quickly slammed the door and locked it before they leaned against it. They were panting hard and sweat dripped from their brows.

"What… was… that?!"

"You think… I know?!" The Man responded. "We gotta get out of here…"

The daylight continued to shrink and the darkness crept over the city. The Man and his Friend took out some flashlights as the light in the room quickly vanished.

"Is it gone?"

"I don't know," The Friend answered as he looked out a window. "I don't see anything."

"Let's look for another way out." The Man suggested and looked around the room. He looked down a pitch-black hall, and, seeing how it was the only way to go, the Man and his Friend crept into it. Their footsteps and breathing were the only sounds to be heard in the abandoned place.

After a short distance, their shaking nerves and adrenaline still running, they came upon some kind of backroom. And in it, they found a back door with a big window on it. Feeling a slight rush of anxiety, they both peered through the window.

The Man whispered, "Looks clear…"

His Friend nodded and slowly opened the door. Breathing lightly and nervously, they both peered around the corners. Seeing how it was also devoid of the horrendous thing, they each let out a sigh of relief.

Both of them kept track of the sound of their footsteps and barely spoke. When they did, it was hardly above a whisper. Both of them tried to use their phones, but quickly realized that they got no signal. Since they couldn't use their phones, they brought out their compasses and tried to figure out their bearings. A loud roar rang out from less than a half-mile away and made both of them freeze.

They quickly agreed to go in the direction away from the sound as it was quite similar to their best guess.

The two of them walked down the near-black alley ways with only the light of their flashlights giving them a pathway. Every few minutes, there would be a distant groan or moan, or sounds of movement. Each time, the Man and his Friend would freeze; and once or twice, they would be remarkably close. This would make them seek out a hiding space.

Eventually, they came upon a tall, broad building. It stood out from the others in that it was far more imposing and menacing. It loomed over them like a giant beast waiting to devour them. Any signs that labeled the meaning of the building were missing. Though it looked like some kind of government building, or a hospital.

The two men looked for any way to get around the building. They had bought some distance from the howls and groans of the beast pursuing them but it was growing closer.

Before they could find a way, the Man froze; his gaze fell upon another figure. This one stood down an alleyway and its details were hidden in the darkness. Yet an all too familiar growl came from it and it began to move closer.

The Man yelped lightly and bolted for the imposing building, his Friend was close on his heels. By that time, multiple growls and moans came as more monsters closed in on them.

Them running and bursting through the main doors of the building was frantic; as their only light-source was only their lights. Running through the doors, they quickly realized that they couldn't hold them off by the doors. Their only course of action was to keep running.

The pitch-blackness felt much more oppressive, even more than the rest of the city as they ran down the dilapidated halls. What few things they could see, due to their lights, showed nothing but chaos. Debris, wheelchairs, up-ended chairs, broken glass, burn marks, and a multitude of stains lined the walls and floors. Yellowed, rotten, and sometimes crumpled-up papers lay about the floors like leaves.

The sounds of their pursuers were closing in, and the men quickly ducked into a room. It looked to be an observation room of sorts and was a dead end. They closed and locked the door in a panic. With the monsters after them, and having no other choice, they ducked into an empty closet and closed its doors. They both forced their labored breathing to slow and covered their mouths as loud, distant bangs came as they broke down doors from other rooms.

The bangs quickly got closer and close, until they heard the door from the room next to theirs get broken down.

Within a minute, the door to their room started to get hammered as well. Each hit grew more intense, resonating throughout the room.

After a few seconds, the door shattered and the hearts of the two men raced astoundingly fast as groaning and labored, foul breaths echoed in the room. Shuffling and dragging footsteps moved around the room, and each one that occurred close to their hiding space made each man almost shake in terror. The only thing that kept them from shaking was the fear of being discovered by their demonic pursuers.

After a very long minute, the shuffling steps and guttural groans proceeded out of the room. Slowly the place that was filled with terror and suspense was replaced with silence and dread. Neither the Man nor his Friend dared move, speak, or breathe much at all.

The Man tensely reached for the door and cracked it open slightly; just enough for him to see most of the room. That is, he would be able to see it if there was any light. Not wanting to attract too much attention, but needing to see, he took out a glow-stick and cracked it. The green glow emitted through the room, giving just enough light to see the way.

Thinking that this could be their chance to sneak away; the Man nodded towards the door. He beckoned his Friend to come with him.

It took his Friend a second to gather his will up and follow.

Using the glow stick's slight light, the two slowly and quietly into the hall. They moved in a hunched position to lower their chances of being found. Distant, searching moans and cries rang out behind them as they started to make their way back towards the entrance.

Looking around a bit, the Man noticed that there were several pictures and/or articles on the wall of the various staff and patients that used to be there. One person in particular was a rather common sight, a doctor by the name of Dr. Tyler A. Brennan MD. He quickly realized that it was the same doctor the newspaper article was talking about.

Coming upon the corner that turned into the main lobby, the Man peered around it. Hey jumped as a groan rang out and he jumped back.

"Think we can get past it?" His Friend whispered.

"It's right in front of the door…"

His Friend paused for a second, "Wait… you hear that?"

After a moment the Man noticed the slight taint of music on the air.

The sound of civilization and hoping to meet some help made excitement swell in their bodies. Though, the sound came from the opposite direction of the entrance. Still, one of the monstrosities was guarding the entrance. Their yearning for help, and having their first escape route blocked, drove them towards the music.

The music was very upbeat and incorporated trumpets and drums especially. It was in the big-band style and due to the nature of their setting; it couldn't help but creep the men out a bit.

As they got closer, they realized it was an old Frank Sinatra song.

 _Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers?_

 _Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those eyes?_

The Man and his Friend paused and looked at each other for a second. Both looked slightly creeped by the cheery, smooth music and vocals and how much they didn't fit their situation.

 _Gosh all, git up, how'd they get so lit up?_

 _Gosh all, git up, how'd they get that size?_

The Man was puzzled slightly as he and his friend resumed heading in the direction of the music. They crept slowly and methodically to avoid getting any attention from the monsters. Speaking of which, both men paused as they heard some groans. They were distant, but close enough that it reignited their fear as they continued towards the song.

 _Golly gee! When you turn those heaters on,_

 _Woe is me! Got to put my cheaters on,_

They both turned a corner and saw a yellow glow of light coming from a distant room. This both excited and puzzled the Man as he wondered where the energy came from. These questions made a familiar unease reappear in his mind, and only the lack of options made him creep closer.

 _Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those peepers?_

 _Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize!_

 _Where'd you get those eyes?_

The upbeat tune just made the unease in the Man's mind grow more and more. It also mixed with his curiosity; both started to make his stomach turn slightly. His curiosity and desperation made him and his Friend to draw closer. Soon, they were about twenty feet away from the doorway.

 _Golly gee! When you turn those heaters on,_

 _Woe is me! I got to put the cheaters on,_

The Man stood next to the doorway and cautiously peered around it. It was an empty hall, but unlike the others, it was lit and clean of any debris. At the end of it was a closed door. He motioned for his Friend to follow and they started down the clean, lit-up corridor.

 _Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those peepers?_

 _Oh, those weepers, how they hypnotize!_

 _Where did you get those eyes?_

The Man put an ear to the door but could not hear anything beyond the last two lines of the song.

 _How did they get that size?_

 _Where did you get those eyes?_

Taking a deep breath, his Friend grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it.

The door revealed a room filled with old, medical equipment and other devices. They looked to be the main source of the light, along with some lamps.

After noticing the old tech, the Man saw a single figure looking at a monitor. The entire scene made that nervousness that was growing in the Man start to gain some momentum. He slowly started to back into the hall when the figure spoke.

The voice was distinctly masculine. It was deep and held a rich, yet eerie quality to it. "Hello there, please come in. I can help you two lost gentlemen get back to civilization." The person's back was towards them as he continued to look at his monitor.

The Man raised a brow, "Who are you? And do you have a phone or a car?" His hand rested on his pistol, which still had eleven rounds in it.

The stranger stood up and turned around, it was Dr. Brennan. What struck the Man so much was how little age had affected him. He didn't look any different than any of the pictures in the articles which featured him. "My name is Dr. Brennan, though I guess you have already figured that out by looking at any of the papers in the town."

The lack of age on Dr. Brennan's appearance, on top of everything completely unsettled the Man. "I don't know what's going on… can you help us get out of here?"

"It would seem both of us want the same thing." The doctor's deep voice echoed in the chamber.

"We do?"

"Yes, we both want to get back home."

"Well, you know a way out of here?"

"Come this way," Dr. Brennan motioned for them to follow him. "I know of a back door."

The Man and his Friend looked at each other before following the doctor. Despite the strangeness of the situation, the promise of a way out drew the two to follow the stranger.

"So… what are you doing here? And what are those things after us?" His Friend asked the doctor.

"Research, was planning on leaving here soon anyways. Those things are some of the former residents of this little town."

"What happened here?"

"A disease broke out, once news of it came out, everyone fled."

The Man gulped nervously, "A-Are we going to get it?"

"No, the disease that turned average citizens into those things has died out."

"You min me asking," His Friend said, "How come you haven't aged?"

"Ah, here we go," Dr. Brennan said as they came to an elevator. "We have to go down two levels as the ground behind his facility is lower than it is in the front."

The Man hesitated, "What's going on here? Nothing about this fits, everything is off…" He yelped as the Doctor grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the elevator. His friend was then pulled in and they both drew their guns and fired.

The doctor looked at them, and they both noticed that his eyes were a gold color. The bullets hit him, but they simply dropped off of the doctor. He then gave them odd looks. "You humans are interesting…" He then hit both of them in the head, knocking them out.

The Man groaned as he came to. Aside from the terrible headache, his arms were sore and his vision slowly came into focus. He tried to move but quickly realized that his hands were restrained behind his back and his feet were also tied-up. He grunted and looked around.

He and his unconscious Friend lay on the floor of a large chamber. It was mostly empty; save for some computer terminals and a large structure that dominated the room. It was similar in shape to a globe and the spherical portion of the globe lightly glowed yellow.

Dr. Brennan was typing furiously on a terminal and various pieces of technology moved around in the air on their own. He turned around and looked at the Man. "Oh, you are awake."

The Man fumbled a bit and started using his lock-picking tools to try and get free of his binds. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"You see," The doctor said with a calm voice, "I was stranded here a long time ago when my team locked this gateway to my realm up."

"So why are we here?!"

Br. Brennan approached them and grabbed his Friend. "I am sorry, but I must continue my experiments to find the key. Something I believe lies in your race…"

The Man grunted and struggled, "Let us go!"

"Look, I am so sorry again… but I have to get home. I have family, and my love is probably scared to death of my absence."

Another Sinatra song began to ring out, the upbeat tune this time filled the Man with dread. "What's with the music?!"

"Oh, one of the few things I admire in this hell of a world is the music. I especially enjoy the style of which you refer to as big band and crooning. It also settles my servants down…" The inhuman being stated as he lightly danced to the tune. "I like this one in particular because it fits my desperate situation." He said as he kept working on the console and lightly tapped his foot to the tune.

 _This town, is a lonely town, not the only town like-a this town._

 _This town is a make-you town, or a break-you-town and bring-you-down town._

The Man could only watch as the inhuman doctor took hold of his Friend. He yelled and cursed as the other-worldly entity pulled his unconscious Friend away from him.

 _This town is a quiet town, or a riot town, like this town._

 _This town is a love-you town, and a shove-you-down and push-you-'round town._

The upbeat instrumental section of the song played as the inhuman enemy pulled his Friend into a side room and shut the door.

 _This town is an all-right town, for an uptight town like-a this town._

 _This town, it's a use-you town, an abuse-you town until-you're-down town._

Frank Sinatra's crooning voice echoed in the chamber as the Man began to furiously work harder to get free. As he did, he looked around to try to find a way out. He gasped as he saw an array of insidious, demonic instruments and tools that lined one wall. Many of them caked in blood, some showed more recent use than others. Most of the floor itself was basically painted with it. He gagged a bit before trying to find another way out.

 _This town, is a losin' town,_

After a minute, the Man got his hands free and then he got his feet bindings undone. He got up in a crouched position and crept over to the room where the doctor took his friend. On the closed door was a window and he slowly stood up to peer into it.

 _It's a miserable town,_

The Man had to cover his mouth as he watched the inhuman being surgically cut into his friend's head. Blood began to pour out and he ducked back down. Terror and the intense shock of loss hit him, making him tear up. However, he soon remembered he didn't have time to mourn and looked for an escape.

 _It's a nowhere town,_

He found what he thought was the exit, but it was locked with a lock he couldn't pick. He rubbed his face and sighed. The only light in the room was cast from the strange globe that only lit up half of the room.

 _And I am leavin' this town!_

 _You better believe that I'm leavin' this town!_

One ray of light landed upon a grate on the floor that served as a drain for the blood. He gulped as disgust filled his body but he had no other option. He grasped the grating and pulled with all his might. Without the need to survive and his adrenaline, he couldn't have lifted the heavy grate on his own. Yet he did, though it wasn't quiet.

 _Man, it could never be uptown!_

 _It's bound to be downtown!_

So he quickly slid into the drain as the inhuman entity emerged from his bloody experiment.

 _This town, bye-bye,_

 _Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye-bye…_

The Man couldn't help but yell a bit as he slid down the slide of blood. He did his best to not outright scream as he fell out of the drain and into a river of blood and water. The cold, metallic taste of the blood forced its way into his nose and mouth, making him gag as he stood up out of the vile soup. He wiped his eyes and tried to get his bearings.

It was pitch-black, save from some little light that trickled down from the drain pipe. The smell of rotten, congealed blood made him hurl as he climbed onto a ledge/pathway.

Moans echoing from the drain above spurred him to continue moving.

 _I see you have temporarily escaped._

The man reeled a bit as he heard the voice of Brennan in his mind.

 _You do not know where you are going._

The Man shook it off and did his best to ignore the voice. He pulled out another glow-stick and lit it. The stone and mortar, claustrophobic passageway was barely touched by the faint, green light. Yet it was enough for the Man to see where his feet went and about a few feet beyond that. Any further than ten feet, was pitch-blackness. Nevertheless, he started lightly jogging down the walkway.

 _I cannot let you go, I am sorry, please. I need your help to get back to my own home._

He approached a crossroads and was breathing hard, but he tried to slow it down so it wouldn't be too loud. He heard moans come from the pathway to his right. So, he ran over the small bridge, that spanned the small canal, to the other side and went down the left passage.

 _Am I a villain? For simply wanting the same as you? I did great things that helped mankind! All I ask is to go back home._

The Man paused as a moan and growl came from up ahead. He had seen a small alcove in the wall a few feet behind him and he headed for it. He hid the glow-stick behind his back and leaned on it to hide the light. He covered his mouth and shut his eyes out of fear as the shuffling steps and moans got closer and closer. After a few minutes, the groans were right beside him and he summoned all his will-power to not move or breathe. The rotten, foul creature was less than two feet away and moved slowly, as if it was scanning and looking for him. After what felt like an eternity to the Man, the monster lightly shuffled on ahead.

The Man didn't dare move or take a decent breath until he couldn't hear the twisted creature.

 _This world, I feel it seeping in on me. The mortality, I feel my long years being converted to fewer ones. I need to get back to my realm before my lifespan is nothing!_

The Man continued to ignore the increasingly-tense, pleading voice in his mind and got up. He held the glowstick up and made his way to, and across the bridge. Having no idea where to go, he just kept moving. His footsteps made light splashing sounds as he stepped on the wet, stone ground.

A groan came from behind and a strong shudder shot up the Man's spine. He didn't bother looking as he sprinted down the cold, wet passageway. He held up the glowstick so he could see and he desperately looked for an escape. The quick pounding of footfalls that came from behind him surged his adrenaline and he pushed harder. His heart beat so hard and fast, it practically echoed in the tunnel. His muscles burned like they were on fire, yet he pushed them to go on. The cold, humid, foul air was rapidly shoved into his lungs and made him have to breathe harder.

 _You think you can just leave? Even if you get back, I seriously doubt anyone will believe your tale. I simply cannot allow your race to know of the existence of mine._

He leapt over a gap in the walkway and saw a ladder that lead up to a manhole. Eager to get out of the cold, claustrophobic place, he reached up and grabbed onto the ladder and quickly began to climb. The moans and roars getting closer and closer increased his climbing speed. He had just reached the manhole cover and looked down as he pushed on it. A mutilated and grotesque limb reached up for his foot.

The Man yelped as he felt the twisted fingers touch the bottom of his shoe as he pushed the manhole cover up. He kicked a bit before scurrying out of the wet labyrinth.

He quickly then pushed the manhole cover back over the hole to slow them down. He was panting terribly, was drenched in blood, sweat, and water, and was shaking terribly. The intense fear of the situation coursed through his veins and he took a second to gather his bearings. He looked around in a jerky, panicked fashion and realized he was on the town's main street. He instantly began to book it down the street.

Loud, angry roars rang out as the Man reached the city's wall and quickly threw himself over it. He frantically got into his car and drove off as fast as he could.

As soon as he entered the closest town, the Man pulled over and started crying. The terror, anxiety, shock, exhaustion, and confusion all hit him at once. He was shaking like a wreck, was covered in blood and sweat, thirsty, hungry, and terrified.

"That is what happened…" The Man said to his therapist after telling his story.

"What about the body camera footage?" His therapist asked after he finished writing.

The Man shook his head, "Whatever was in that… god-forsaken town… muddled it up. All it shows is static…" He rubbed his head; it was evident that he hadn't slept for quite some time.

"I see… that's quite unfortunate."

"Anything else we need to do today?"

The therapist shook his head. "No, I think we did enough today. I'll see you tomorrow."

The Man got up and headed for the door. A he did so, he paused.

 _Jeepers creepers,_

 _Where'd you get those peepers?_

The Man froze as he heard the song in his mind and he looked over at his therapist.

The therapist's eyes flashed gold for a second, "I told you, you would not leave."


End file.
